


Two Steps Forward (One Step Back)

by MelodramaticCoffeeAddict



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crew as Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Nakamaship, Protective Sanji, Protective Strawhats, Sanji is BEST big brother, Zoro is a Cute Kid, Zoro needs a hug, tags to be added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticCoffeeAddict/pseuds/MelodramaticCoffeeAddict
Summary: Sanji longs desperately for a cigarette. But, since he isn’t allowed to smoke in the infirmary and isn’t allowed to smoke around children - ie one Roronoa Zoro - he’s in for a rough day.orA bunch of random snippets from kid!Zoro, his protective crew, and the best big brother he could have asked for - Sanji-san.(Companion to A Thousand Steps to Home)
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro & Sanji
Comments: 37
Kudos: 392
Collections: Best of Zoro-centric





	1. The Six Rules of Sanji-san's Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> And, after a long year, I am back! This short companion set has 6 planned snippets because I reread _A Thousand Steps to Home_ and I am once again in love with big brother Sanji. I'm hoping this is the inspiration I need to start writing again. Enjoy friends <3

Sanji longs desperately for a cigarette. But, since he isn’t allowed to smoke in the infirmary and isn’t allowed to smoke around children - ie one Roronoa Zoro - he’s in for a rough day. Zoro sniffles softly as Chopper unwraps the makeshift bandage from around the little marimo’s waist and frowns at the dried blood.

“Oh, Zoro,” Chopper whispers, ears back. “What happened?”

Zoro refuses to look at Chopper, his eyes glued to his shoes, only moving to wipe his tears away.

“Zoro,” Sanji says evenly. “Please, tell Chopper what happened.”

A few rushed breaths leave the little boy’s chest. “I-I-I did-didn’t mean t-to.”

Sanji lets out a long breath. Across the room, Zoro flinches.

“I know you didn’t mean to do it, Zoro.” Sanji works to keep his voice calm and soft. “But, Chopper wants to know how it happened.”

Zoro hunkers himself in his shoulders again, hiding his eyes from Sanji. “I swear, I di-didn’t mean to, San-Sanji-san.”

Chopper’s ears stay firmly against his head. Sadness lingers in his eyes as he looks at the deep cut across Zoro’s abdomen. “Zoro, this is really deep. What did you cut yourself with?”

Zoro dissolves into a wave of fresh tears. Sanji lets out another sigh. This is going to take far longer than he hoped it would. And the sinking sensation in his chest tells him that he won’t like Zoro’s answer.

“Chopper, does he need stitches?” Sanji asks.

The small doctor nods. “This is really deep.”

“Alright.” Slowly, Sanji walks over and takes a seat on the bed beside Zoro. “Come here, little marimo. Chopper needs to fix this.”

Zoro allows himself to be pulled into Sanji’s lap, still crying heavily but quietly. Soft apologies spill past the small boy’s lips even as Chopper begins to stitch the wound. Out of deck, Sanji hears Nami yelling at Usopp and Luffy for not watching the young boy more closely. Though, Sanji can’t really blame them for what happened. Not that he can tell Nami that. The young marimo has no intentions of staying with Luffy or Usopp and Nami never should have insisted on the boy leaving the kitchen.

She had the best of intentions, Sanji knew. The beautiful Nami-swan would never cause trouble of her own will. As she told Sanji when she’d waved Zoro onto the deck, she would hate for the small boy to be in his way. If Sanji tripped over the little boy, it could hurt both of them. Or, if Zoro got curious and grabbed a hot plate or a knife fell, it would end in disaster. Which, it has.

Sanji hadn’t wanted to argue with Nami and Zoro spending time with the rest of the crew couldn’t be a bad thing, but the little marimo simply sits on his chair and watches Sanji cook from the one spot. And he knows the rules of the kitchen. No touching the stove or oven. No running. And absolutely  _ no _ touching Sanji-san’s knives. Three rules that Zoro repeats every time he steps into the kitchen.

Next time, Sanji decides, listening to Zoro’s stifled sobs, he’s just going to tell Nami that Zoro is to stay in the kitchen, where he’s safe. 

“There,” Chopper says softly. “Now, I just need to bandage the stitches. Sit still, okay, Zoro?”

The little marimo’s head moves in a nod against Sanji’s chest. Slowly, Sanji runs a hand through Zoro’s mossy green locks. To his surprise, the young boy flinches under the touch. It’s been almost a week - almost as long as he’s been a child - since Zoro flinched at Sanji’s touch. Everyone else, Zoro remains wary around. But Sanji has been bestowed the exclusive honor of being Zoro’s safety net. 

Or, at least he thought he was Zoro’s safety net. Clearly, something more is going on here. Zoro’s hiding something. And Sanji prays it isn’t another injury. Hearing Luffy shout about Zoro bleeding had given him enough of a heart attack for one day. 

“You’re all set now, Zoro,” Chopper says patiently. “But, the next time you get hurt, you have to come straight to me, alright? You could have made this a lot worse if we hadn’t found out about it. You could have gotten an infection and made yourself really sick.”

“I-I’m s-s-sorry, Chopper-san,” Zoro stutters around his sniffles. 

“It’s okay.” Chopper gives Zoro a small smile. “We know that you didn’t mean to do anything bad, but you should never hide your injuries. It’s really,  _ really _ important that you tell a doctor when you get hurt or sick, okay?”

“Okay, Chopper-san.”

Chopper smiles at the small boy and then looks up at Sanji. “He should be just fine, Sanji. But don’t let him run around. He could pull his stitches. I’ll look at it again in a few days. But, if he feels any additional pain or starts to get sick, let me know, right away.”

“Of course, Chopper.” Sanji smiles at the doctor and picks up the new shirt Robin had been kind enough to drop off for Zoro. “Hear that, little marimo? If you feel any extra pain or feel sick, you let us know right away, alright?”

“Okay, Sanji-san.”

Zoro allows Sanji to maneuver his shirt on and pick him up. The young boy curls himself against Sanji, hands fisted in his suit coat and face buried in Sanji’s shoulder.

“What do we tell Chopper?” Sanji asks softly, looking down at the boy trying to hide himself in Sanji’s chest. 

“Thank you, Chopper-san.” Zoro’s voice is muffled against Sanji’s shoulder.

“You’re welcome, Zoro,” Chopper replies, voice happy despite the sad frown on his face. “Come see me anytime you don’t feel good, okay?”

Zoro simply nods. Sanji stands, keeping the young boy tucked into his chest, and makes his way onto the deck again. Franky and Brook have fled the deck, hiding away from the scene on deck. Robin sits in her chair, basking in the sun and reading her newest book. And Luffy and Usopp cower beneath the rage of Nami.

“How could you idiots even think about turning your back on a  _ child _ ? A  _ child _ ! I thought you would be responsible enough - I thought you would care enough to make sure that Zoro didn’t do anything stupid and injure himself. What is wrong with you two?” Nami’s screeches draw a whimper for Zoro and the young boy tries to hide himself further in Sanji’s chest.

“I’m sorry, Sanji-san,” Zoro hiccups softly. 

“You’re alright, Zoro,” Sanji whispers, rubbing the boy’s back. “I’ve got you. You’re safe. Nami-san!”

His call does manage to stop Nami’s rant. It also pulls all eyes to him an Zoro. Luffy and Usopp scramble up, rushing over to crowd Sanji and his precious cargo.

“Oi, oi, is Zoro alright?” Luffy asks.

“What happened?” Usopp presses himself closer, trying to get a look at the terrified boy’s face. “How did he hurt himself? That was a lot of blood!”

“Yeah! Yeah!” Luffy agrees. “What did Zoro cut himself on?”

Sanji throws his let out, catching Luffy in the chest. The captain slams into Usopp and both of them skid back across the deck.

“Don’t crowd him,” Sanji snaps. “You’ll upset him. He’s fine. No thanks to you morons!”

“Oh, come on, Sanji,” Usopp whines. “We didn’t mean it.”

“Oi! You can’t kick me like that, Sanji. I’m your captain.” Despite the light air of Luffy’s tone, Sanji can tell that he’s a little miffed at being kicked away from his injured crewmate.

“I couldn’t give two damns what you meant, shithead,” Sanji growls.

Zoro whimpers, hands tightening around Sanji’s coat. Closing his eyes, Sanji breathes deeply and tries to calm himself. Zoro is already worked up and he doesn’t need his safety net yelling. God, Sanji used to hate it when people yelled. It had taken him a long time to get used Zeff yelling.

“It’s alright, little marimo,” Sanji whispers. “I’ve got you. You’re safe. Come on. We’ll go into the kitchen, alright?”

Zoro nods against his chest.

Sanji shoots a warning glare in Luffy and Usopp’s direction, silently warning them not to come near the small boy, before he heads to the kitchen. Zoro continues to sniffle as Sanji lowers him into his chair, brushing a few tears from Zoro’s cheeks. The young boy breathes deeply, each exhale shaking.

“Alright, Zoro, we’re alright. You’re safe in here with me. Just you and me. Chopper said your wound isn’t too bad and as long as you don’t feel sick, you’re absolutely fine. Deep breathes with me, okay, Zoro?”

Zoro follows his example, flinching when he takes in a deep breath and rubbing his chest. Sanji frowns. 

“Does it hurt a lot, Zoro?”

“No, Sanji-San.”

“Are you sure? I can ask Chopper to give you something to help with the pain.”

“I’m okay, Sanji-san. And, and, and I’m really sorry.”

Sanji’s lips twitch sadly and he reaches out to run a hand through Zoro’s hair. “I know you are, Zoro. And I know you got a little scared when you hurt yourself, but I think it’s really important that you tell me how you hurt yourself, alright?”

Zoro’s face screws up and panic builds in Sanji’s chest. No more tears. God, he can’t take watching Zoro cry again.

“Alright, alright,” Sanji says quickly. “You don’t have to tell me, Zoro. It’s alright.”

Tears spill over Zoro’s cheeks but he swallows his sobs and nods. 

“Just, whatever it was, whatever happened, promise me you won’t do it again. I don’t ever want you to get hurt like this, Zoro. It was very scary.”

“I’m sorry, Sanji-san. I really am.”

“I know, little marimo. But, I still need you to know how important it is for you to find us when you’re hurt, okay? So, we’re gonna have a fourth rule, now. Rule number four, you always come tell Sanji-san or Chopper-san when you’re hurt. Okay?”

Zoro nods, rubbing his face free of tears.

“Tell me the four rules.”

“R-rule number one, no running. Rule number t-two, no touching the stove. Rule number three, n-n-no touch. No touching Sanji-san’s knives. Rule number four, alway go to tell Sanji-san or Chopper-san when I get hurt.”

Sanji smiles. “Good job, Zoro. That’s very good.” 

Zoro’s lips twitch in a watery smile.

“I’m going to start dinner, little marimo.” Fear flashes through Zoro’s eyes and Sanji rushes to speak before the young boy can panic. “But I’d like for you to stay here with me, alright? You stay in your chair while I cook. Does that sound good to you?”

Relief flows from Zoro. “Hai, please Sanji-san. I wanna stay with you.”

Sanji nods.

  
  


The fish isn’t quite finished cooking when the kitchen door flies open. Sanji spins, prepared to find Luffy or Usopp - and yell at them for being morons - but finds Nami instead. The beautiful navigator stands in the doorway, face scrunched in anger, with Zoro’s precious white sword in her grasp. Blinking in surprise, Sanji takes in the scene. A stain of red on Wado’s scabbard catches Sanji’s eye and realization breaks through his mind. His heart stops.

Across the room, Zoro lets out a whimper and leaps from his chair, throwing himself into Sanji’s legs. Nami’s angry eyes follow the small child as he clings to Sanji, trying desperately to hide from the navigator.

“Zoro,” Nami says. “What is  _ this _ ?”

“Nami-san,” Sanji interrupts, trying to keep his voice polite but firm. “Please leave Wado on the table. I can talk to Zoro about it.”

“You’re busy, Sanji-kun,” Nami says dismissively. “I can talk to Zoro.”

The little marimo breaks into sobs, both his arms wrapping around Sanji’s leg. The anger fades from Nami’s face, replaced by concerned alarm. She takes a step further into the room, her intentions so pure and good, Sanji knows. She only wants to comfort the boy. The guilt over scaring him pours off of her. But she can only make it worse. Something about Nami’s presence always makes it worse for Zoro. 

Sanji manages to shake his leg loose and turns to scoop Zoro into his arms. Sobbing wildly, Zoro buries his nose in Sanji’s collarbone and clings to him, trying to hide himself from Nami’s view.

“Nami-san,” Sanji says again. He hugs Zoro as tightly has he dares with the little marimo’s injury. “Please leave Wado on the table. Zoro and I will talk about it.”

Disappointment and a slight hurt cover Nami’s face. “Sanji-kun, I really think-”

“I don’t mean to interrupt you, Nami-san.” Sanji loves Nami, he does. She is intelligent, loving, beautiful, and every other positive adjective anyone could possibly think of. But right now, she’s frustrating him to no end. And he would never dare snap at one of the lovely ladies aboard the Thousand Sunny, but with Zoro sobbing in his ear, Sanji needs Nami out. “But, please allow me to handle this. We’ll be fine. Dinner will be ready soon.”

With one last glance between Zoro and Sanji, Nami places Wado on the table and vanishes. Zoro’s sobs do not vanish with her. The small boy is in near hysterics and absolutely refuses to let Sanji pull away from him. Each time he manages to remove one of Zoro’s arms from around his neck, the other one returns. Whatever about Nami makes him so nervous has absolutely terrified Zoro this time. 

“It’s alright, Zoro.” Finally, Sanji brings Zoro back to his chair, sitting both of them in it and rubs the small boy’s back. “It’s alright, little marimo. Let it out. You’re safe here with me.”

By some stroke of luck, Zoro calms his sobs before the fish burns. He manages to get dinner settled with the young boy on his hip before Zoro allows himself to be put down. Sanji squats down in front of Zoro’s chair, stroking back his hair with a small smile.

“There you are, little marimo. Are you feeling better now?”

“Y-yes, San-San-Sanji-san,” Zoro stutters.

“Deep breath, Zoro. You’re alright.”

Zoro pulls in a deep, shaking breath.

“Zoro, listen to what I have to say very closely, alright?” Sanji waits for Zoro to nod before he continues. “No matter what happens, no matter what you tell me, I will  _ not _ be angry with you. Nothing you do could ever make me angry with you, alright?” Again, he waits for Zoro to nod. “Did you cut yourself playing with this sword?”

“N-no, Sanji-san. I-I-I wasn’t p-pl-playing. I just w-w-wanted to look.”

Sanji nods slowly. “Okay. You weren’t playing with the sword, but you did cut yourself on the sword?”

Tears swim in Zoro’s eyes. “Yes, Sanji-san.” 

Sanji nods. “Okay. How did you cut yourself on it? You didn’t do it on purpose, did you?”

“No, Sanji-san. I just wanted to see what the b-blade looked like. It-it’s really h-heav-heavy. It slipped. I’m s-so-sorry, Sanji-San.”

“I know you are, Zoro. And you aren’t in trouble this time, because I think you learned your lesson all on your own, huh?”

Zoro nods, tears escaping softly.

“What’s the lesson, Zoro?”

“Not t-to touch sharp things.”

Sanji smiles. “That’s right, little marimo. You should have come and gotten me. I would have showed you what the blade looked like.”

“Nami-san, Nami-san said I-I couldn’t bother you.”

Sanji sighs and nods. “Nami-san thought that I needed an empty kitchen to cook. And sometimes I do. But, you, little marimo could  _ never _ bother me. Anytime you need anything, you can come get me. You might have to wait a few minutes, but I will always show you the things you want to see. And, you are never a bother. You’re always welcome in my kitchen, Zoro. And I’ll make sure to tell Nami-san that, so we don’t have another misunderstanding.”

Zoro scrubs a hand across his face again nods. Sanji leans forward to kiss the crown of Zoro’s head. 

“Good.” Sanji’s eyes move to the sword on the table and he lets out a long breath. “Now, before we eat, we need to clean this sword, alright?”

“Yosh.” Zoro leans a little closer to the table. “Is it your sword, Sanji-san?”

“No, I don’t use swords, Zoro. Cooks should never risk their hands.”

“Is it Brook-san’s?”

“No. It’s another one of our nakama’s. He isn’t here right now, but he’ll be back soon.”

Hopefully before Sanji either dies of a heart attack or a broken heart. Somehow a fully grown Zoro is less of a hazard than his child counterpart. 

“Is he going to be mad at me?” Fear shines in Zoro’s eyes.

Sanji opens his arms for the young boy and Zoro lunges to him. “No, little marimo. He won’t be angry with you.” Which might be a lie. The grown Zoro would most certainly be upset to learn that someone had handled a sword so recklessly. And that they’d gotten blood on his most precious sword. “But, he might give you a lecture on how to safely handle a sword.”

“Really? Do you think he’ll teach me?”

“You want to learn how to use a sword, little marimo?”

Zoro nods. “I met a swordsman, once. Everyone in town wanted to be friends with him. He was the strongest person I ever met before you. And, when I grow up, I’m going to be strong like him, Sanji-san. I’m going to be the strongest swordsman in the whole world. And then people will want me around.”

If Sanji ever finds who hurt his little swordsman, he might have to kick them, full force, in the head. “I’m sure you’re going to be the greatest swordsman in the world, little marimo. But, I think you should know, that no matter what,  _ I _ will always want you to be my nakama.”

Zoro beams at Sanji, hugging him tightly. “I always want you to be my nakama too, Sanji-san. And when I get big, I can protect you, like you protect me.”

“I’m sure you will, Zoro. Now, come on. You and I are going to go get the cleaning kit for Wado.”

Zoro nods, laying his head Sanji’s shoulder as Sanji stands. “Sanji-san?”

“Hai?”

“My chest hurts.”

“I’m sure it does, little one. We’ll go see Chopper and see if we can get you some medicine, alright? Thank you for telling me, Zoro. That’s a great job, following rule number four.”

He feels Zoro smile against his neck. “I’m gonna remember all five rules really well, Sanji-san.”

“Oh? And what are the five rules?”

“Rule number one, no running. Rule number two, no touching the stove. Rule number three, no touching Sanji-san’s knives. Rule number four, alway go to tell Sanji-san or Chopper-san when I get hurt. Rule number five, always ask Sanji-san when I want to touch something.”

“Rule number six,” Sanji adds, opening the kitchen door. “Little marimos are always allowed in the kitchen.”

The smile Sanji receives shines brighter than the sun. “I’ll remember that one too, Sanji-san.”

“I’m sure you will, little marimo.”


	2. Reading with Robin-swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Robin’s heart drops along with her smile. For a pause, she can only gape at the small child in front of her. Why would he ever think that? Who would have ever told him that? Zoro was not the most intelligent member of their crew, but he was a far cry from stupid. Sanji has often described a feeling of necessity to find whoever hurt their small swordsman and kick them through a wall. Now, Robin understands the feeling._
> 
> Or
> 
> Zoro learns to read and makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends,  
> It has been a while, but in light of certain events (ie, the apocalypse) I have been desperate for an escape for reality. Thus, I actually sat down and forced myself to write something. I'm hoping to actually keep myself writing. But, the best laid plans, right? Please enjoy!

It is ironic that out of all of their crewmates, their little swordsman takes to the one his grown self seems to despise the most. Zoro follows Sanji around the same way Robin’s often seen stray dogs follow around the first person that gives them meat. The cook offers no objections. Much to the contrary, Sanji seems to relish in the young boy’s affection, more even than he relishes in praise she or Nami gives him. Over the weeks, Zoro has willingly branched out to the men on the crew, playing with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. Though, he still goes straight to Sanji with every scare and every booboo. Even Chopper doesn’t get the honor of seeing little Zoro’s weakest side first.

Blue eyes snap up as Robin enters her library and Sanji gives her a tired smile. “Oh hello, Robin-chan. I hope we aren’t going to be a distraction. We can move back to the kitchen.”

“Nonsense, cook-san.” Robin smiles and waves a dismissive hand. “You and young Zoro are welcome to stay. I love my library filled with young readers.”

Zoro doesn’t look up at her, unsurprisingly. Robin doesn’t seem to terrify the small boy the way Nami does, but he’s still very wary.

“What are we reading today?” Robin asks, taking a seat in the chair beside the boys.

“ _ Taika the Brave _ ,” Sanji replies around a yawn. “Would you like to tell Robin-chan what the book is about, Zoro?”

After a brief pause, the small swordsman shakes his head. “You can, Sanji-san.”

With a slight frown, Sanji runs a hand through Zoro’s hair. “It’s about a pirate, braving a wild storm to find a treasure and save his town.”

“That sounds like a wonderful story.”

“I think we’re enjoying it.” Sanji smooths Zoro’s hair back and the small boy leans into the touch.

“You seem tired, cook-san.”

Sanji gives her a soft smile. “So thoughtful, Robin-chan.” One arm tightens around Zoro in a halfhearted hug. “I’m fine.”

Glancing down at the young boy, Robin sees him frowning at the book, eyebrows furrowed with what almost seems like guilt. He looks tired as well, small bags forming around his eyes. Perhaps he’s the one who’s keeping their cook so exhausted.

Sanji returns to reading the book, Zoro curled against his chest, content to listen. Robin asks no more questions, instead settling in with her own book. Her mind refuses to focus on the words, however. Instead, she finds attention drawn to Sanji’s soft reading, listening to his soothing tone as time ticks on.

“Would you like to read another book, little marimo?” Sanji asks once they’re finished with Taika’s adventure.

Zoro sits quietly for a moment. “Can - um - can we read this one again, Sanji-san? I like this one.”

“Of course, Zoro.” No exasperation nor annoyance sits in the cook’s tone. Nothing to suggest to the little boy that he doesn’t want to reread the same childish tale again. In this moment, Robin understands why Zoro has taken such a shine to Sanji. “We can read this story as many times as you’d like.”

The tale of Taika the Brave begins again. 

  
  


The rest of the crew note the cook’s exhaustion at dinner. Robin doesn’t miss the way Zoro sinks a little lower in his chair. Sanji and Zoro depart for bed soon after dinner. The rest of the crew trickle along after them. Soon, it’s only Usopp on watch and Robin in her library left awake. The moon hangs high in the sky as Robin sits calmly, slowly flipping through the pages of her history book. She’s read this book at least three times, but there’s a particularly interesting section on the early ages of the New World that she needs another look at. Chances are there’s at least a hint of the Void Century somewhere in there.

Just outside the door, soft footsteps against the floor catch her attention. Robin pauses in her search for the section and glances up. Her lamp hasn’t burned that low. Usopp should still be on watch. And none of their crew walk this softly around the ship. No matter what time it is. Just as she’s about to spout extra eyes and find the perpetrator, the library door inchest open. A small mop of green hair pokes through and Zoro’s dark eyes meet hers. The small boy freezes, as Chopper often does when he’s scared, and stares at her with wide eyed uncertainty.

Robin smiles at him. “Why hello, Zoro. Is everything alright?”

Zoro nods quickly.

“What brings you here so late at night?”

Zoro’s teeth worry at his bottom lip. “‘M sorry, Robin-san.”

Robin blinks. “Sorry?” she echoes. “Whatever do you need to be sorry for?”

Zoro rocks on his toes. “Interrupting.”

“Oh, you're not interrupting me, Zoro.” Robin smiles again. “You’re more than welcome. I was simply surprised to see you up so late. I wanted to make sure everything was alright.”

Zoro’s lips twist in uncertainty, his eyes moving around the room. Then, his eyes pause, lingering on the book Sanji had been reading him earlier that day.

“Would you like to come in?”

After a moment, Zoro takes a few steps into the room, carefully shutting the door behind him. He doesn’t move from his spot, still rocking on his toes. They stare at each other, quiet filling the room as waves splash outside.

“Did you want to sit in here and read, Zoro?” Robin finally offers. 

Zoro’s gaze drops to the ground and he rings his hands together. “I can’t read, Robin-san.”

“Oh?” Interest peaked, Robin sets her book to the side and smiles at him. “Would you like me to teach you?”

“I’m not smart enough to learn, Robin-san.”

Robin’s heart drops along with her smile. For a pause, she can only gape at the small child in front of her. Why would he ever think that? Who would have ever told him that? Zoro was not the most intelligent member of their crew, but he was a far cry from stupid. Sanji has often described a feeling of necessity to find whoever hurt their small swordsman and kick them through a wall. Now, Robin understands the feeling.

She clears her throat. “I am very sure whoever told you that was mistaken, Zoro. You are a very intelligent young boy. I’m sure teaching you to read will be easy.”

Zoro glances up at her in surprise. “But, but I’m not smart.”

“You most certainly are. Why don’t you come sit? I’ll find us a good book to start with.”

Nami had gone a bit overboard with books when they’d gone shopping for the young boy. At the time, Robin thought it a bit excessive. Zoro wouldn’t be young forever. And to clear out the shelves meant that other young minds would lose access to all of those books. Pulling out one of the alphabet books, Robin is glad Nami convinced her to buy them all. Zoro settles into the chair and watches her warily.

“I don’t wanna waste your time, Robin-san.”

“It isn’t a waste of time, Zoro. You’re my nakama. Helping you is my pleasure. Do you know your alphabet?”

  
  


Zoro memorizes the entire alphabet before he nods off in his chair. Robin carries him down to the men’s bunk quietly and undetected. She isn’t overly surprised to see that the swordsman’s usual bunk appears untouched. Sanji stirs but doesn’t wake as she deposits Zoro beside him. The small boy turns into the warm of the cook, curls beneath the blanket, and sleeps on.

  
  


“Good morning, Robin-chan.” Sanji greets her with more enthusiasm than he has in days when she makes her way into the kitchen.

Sunlight spreads across the deck, spilling morning warmth across her skin. The cook has her coffee already brewing and his smile lights up the room. Sitting at the table with crayons and a piece of paper, sits Zoro. He glances up at her as well, sitting quietly as Sanji grabs her a cup and pours coffee.

“Thank you, cook-san.” Robin accepts the cup and takes a seat across from Zoro.

Peaking across the table, she can see the alphabet scrawled in his messy, small handwriting. He risks a glance up at her, slowly pushing the paper so out so she can see.

“I practiced,” he says in a small voice.

From the corner of her eye, Robin sees Sanji turn, brow furrowed in confusion. Robin keeps her eyes on Zoro, smiling widely.

“You’ve done a wonderful job, Zoro,” she tells him. “You even spelt your name. I’m very impressed.”

Some of the fear fades from Zoro’s face. A smile spreads across his lips. Then, he moves his hand so she can see the rest of the paper. “I can spell your name too, Robin-san. Sanji-san helped me.”

Robin giggled. “You’ve done such an amazing job, Zoro.”

Pride fills Zoro’s face, his energy warming her chest. Sanji smiles as well, running his fingers through Zoro’s hair.

“Zoro told me that you taught him the alphabet last night, Robin-chan,” Sanji says.

“Hai. And he has done a wonderful job, cook-san. I don’t know if I’ve ever had such a smart student.” 

If possible, Zoro’s smile brightens. 

“He is quite a smart cookie, isn’t he?” Sanji looks proud as well, ruffling Zoro’s hair. “He’ll be reading to me in no time.”

“Can we read more after breakfast, Robin-san?” Zoro asks hesitantly.

“Why, of course we can, Zoro.” Robin beams at him. “I would love to read more with you.”

“You too, Sanji-san?” 

Sanji smiles. “Sure, little marimo.”

  
  


A strange, warm satisfaction settles in Robin’s chest when Zoro appears at her library the next night. He peeks in and smiles at her, shuffling his feet as he makes his way inside.

“Hello, Zoro.”

“Hi, Robin-san.” Zoro closes the door behind him. “Can I come read with you?”

“Of course. Would you like to pick a new book?”

“Hai!”

  
  


The New World is filled with nice days, sun beating down and the winds are calm but cooling. Across the deck, Luffy chases Usopp and Chopper around the deck while Brook plays his violin. Franky works diligently on the small chair Robin asked him to make for the library and Nami is locked in her charting room.

Robin turns a page in her book. Sanji and Zoro have disappeared into the kitchen to tame the young boy’s insatiable appetite. 

“Oi, Zoro!” Luffy’s cry carries across the deck. “Come play!”

“Luffy!” Chopper shouts. “Look out.”

Glancing up, Robin watches the captain tumble into their doctor and sniper. She giggles softly, watching them try to detangle themselves. Little footsteps approach her from behind, followed by the footsteps of who can only be Sanji. 

“Oi, be careful, you shitty captain!” Sanji calls from behind her. “Incase you’ve forgotten, our shitty swordsman isn’t here to pull you out of the ocean!”

Robin chuckles, turning to look over her shoulder. Sanji carries a tray of drinks, Zoro beside him, book in his hands. 

“Hello gentlemen,” Robin says.

“Hello, Robin-chan.” Sanji beams down at her, placing one of the drinks on the table beside her chair. “Zoro had a question for you.”

He gently pushes the little boy forward. Zoro stands beside her chair, rocking on his toes for a moment before he pulls in a deep breath.

“Can I read you a book?” Zoro finally asks in a soft whisper.

Robin’s heart leaps upward. “That would be wonderful, Zoro.”

Looking slightly surprised but pleased, Zoro climbs up into her lap. Robin sets her book aside, adjusting the small boy on her lap. Sanji smiles at them, ruffling Zoro’s hair.

“I’m going to go check on Nami-swan,” he tells them. “Will you be alright with Robin-chan, little marimo?”

“Hai, Sanji-san!”

Zoro settles into Robin’s lap and opens the book. He reads hesitantly, stuttering over words but sounding them out without Robin’s help. The rest of the crew continue around them, laughing and tumbling. Franky glances up at them every once in a while, smiling at Robin when she meets his gaze and giving her a thumbs up. Robin strokes Zoro’s hair back and returns the smile. 

Amazingly, the small boy doesn’t flinch.

“You did a wonderful job, Zoro,” Robin tells him as he closed the book. “Thank you so much for reading that story to me.”

Zoro gives her a shy smile. “Thank you for teaching me.”

“It was my pleasure, Zoro. Would you be willing to read to me again tomorrow?”

Delight fills Zoro’s face. “Hai, Robin-swan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Stay safe out there friends <3


	3. Roronoa Zoro: Doctor-in-Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What kind of mother does that?_  
>  Yours would have, _a small voice whispers._  
>  _Maybe she would have. Chopper tries not to think about the herd. They aren’t his family, the crew is. The same crew that played doctor to him time he’d gotten sick. Zoro had been a main factor in that too, if Chopper’s foggy memory was correct. The swordsman had surprisingly soft hands for someone so gruff. Had changed the wet cloth on his forehead, given him a cooling bath, changed sheets, and checked on him every hour along with Robin. All with the ease of someone who’d done it a million times. Then Chopper had assumed that it was from being a patient so many times. Now, he knows better._
> 
> Or
> 
> Sanji is sick and little Zoro helps make him all better, while helping Chopper understand his grown self a little more clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, hello, hello. Fancy meeting you here! It's been so long since I even touched this fic and it took me a hot minute to get back into the mindset for it. But, after the long and strenuous process of a multi-chapter fic, it feels right to get back to the fluffy feels of little Zoro. And, while Zoro's mother is the worst, his nakama are the best. Hope you guys enjoy!

Chopper has spent enough time around his crew to be able to judge their well being with a single glance. Which is why he knows Sanji is sick the moment he enters the kitchen. It isn’t really a surprise. From what he understands about human children, they are utterly exhausting on the best of days. Single parents are often overworked and therefore at a higher risk of sickness. And, while Zoro is by no means a troublesome child and Sanji is not alone - nor a single parent - the little boy’s clingy nature is bound to be exhausting for the cook, who tends to be the first one up and among the last to bed.

It’s funny, in the most ironic sense of the word, that Sanji is Zoro’s favorite person - even if it is a version of Zoro the crew never thought they would meet. Chopper can’t turn around without finding the small boy in Sanji’s personal space, trailing along behind him or wrapped up in Sanji’s arms. Which is the spot Zoro currently occupies, head resting on Sanji’s shoulders as everyone files into the galley for dinner. Zoro’s deep tan and bright green hair make Sanji’s too pale skin and slightly flushed cheeks stand out all the more. 

“Get some dinner, Chopper,” Sanji says before Chopper can ask, his voice hoarser than it should be. “I’m fine.”

CHopper frowns. Zoro has always been his most difficult patient by far. But at least, nine times out of ten, the swordsman is unconscious and Chopper can get him into the infirmary. Sanji, despite actually listening to doctor’s orders once they’re given, is nearly impossible to get into the infirmary in the first place.

“Are you sure, Sanji-kun?” Nami asks as she settles into her spot at the table. “You do look very pale.”

“Nami-san is so sweet to worry about me.” Sanji’s response lacks its normal enthusiasm and warning bells begin to ring in Chopper’s ears as the cook settles Zoro into his seat. “But, I’m fine.”

He most definitely is not fine, but one glance at the unusually terrified look on oro’s face halts an argument before he can start it. After dinner, Chopper decides, when they can send Zoro out to play with Luffy and Usopp, he’ll argue with Sanji about getting a check up. Zoro looks up at Sanji with wide, watery eyes that the cook doesn’t seem to understand any better than Chopper does. 

“Oi, oi,” Sanji whispers as the others begin to eat. “What’s wrong, little marimo?”

Zoro doesn’t answer, throwing his arms around Sanji’s neck and clinging tightly. Sanji staggers back an inch or so, sending more alarms ringing through Chopper’s head as he watches. The movement pulls Zoro from his seat and the small boy wraps both legs around Sanji’s waist, clinging for all he’s worth as he buries his head in Sanji’s shoulder. 

“Zoro.” Sanji hefts the boy into his arms with concerning effort. “What is wrong with you? It’s dinnertime. Sit down and eat.”

“You.” Even Chopper’s ears have difficulty picking up Zoro’s muffled response. 

“I thought you wanted to be brave and sit in your own chair today,” Sanji says patiently.

“You.”

Sanji lets out a long but carefully controlled breath. “Alright.”

Chopper keeps an eye on them between bites of food. Zoro doesn’t seem to have much interest in eating himself, Instead, every time he manages to spear a piece of the meat or vegetable from his plate, he turns to hold the fork up to Sanji instead. Sanji’s brow furrows, looking like the last thing he wants to do is eat, but obliges and allows Zoro to feed him.

“Zoro,” Sanji says after Zoro’s fed him half of the plate. “This is supposed to be your dinner. Aren’t you hungry?”

“You,” Zoro replies simply, moving another forkful toward Sanji’s mouth.

“No.” Sanji’s patience with the young boy might never stop amazing Chopper. “Your turn, little marimo.”

“No. You.”

“Zoro.”

The authority in Sanji’s tone makes Zoro hunker his shoulders, dropping his gaze. Chopper watches Sanji’s eyes close and then struggle to open again as he runs a hand through Zoro’s messy hair. 

“Eat your dinner, little marimo. I’m full, alright?”

Zoro nods, but only picks at his food as dinner continues. Sanji doesn't push him, just runs his fingers through Zoro's hair, looking half asleep. Across the table, Luffy devours the plate of cold food Sanji had set out for himself, portions far smaller than they should be.

"Sanji-kun," Nami says gently as Sanji slips Zoro into his own chair to stand. "Robin, Usopp, and I can clean up. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

"Thank you, Nami-san, but I'm fine." Sanji picks up the plates in his reach, stands, turns, and faints.

The shattering of plates is drown out by Zoro, who lets out a terrified shriek and dives for Sanji. In a show of unusual foresight, Luffy's arms shoot out, snatching the small boy back before he can step on broken glass. Chopper ignores the young boy's protests, hurrying over to their cook, laying on the deck and panting heavily.

"Franky," Chopper says.

"On it, little bro."

"Here, Sencho, let me," Robin says beyond Chopper's vision. "It's alright, Zoro. Chopper-san and Franky-san are just taking Sanji-san to the infirmary. I'm sure he's just caught a cold."

"I want Sanji-san," Zoro sobs, flailing in Robin's arms.

She seems unperturbed, only giving Chopper a small smile as he hurries past.

Sanji's sickness is a simple case of the flu, only made as severe as it is because he ignored the early signs and overworked himself. Not that it surprises Chopper. With Sanji, it's a given. A few days rest and some medicine and their cook will be up and ready to move.

Information that satisfies almost every member of the crew.

"Zoro," Chopper tells the little boy gently. "You can't sleep in here, you'll get sick too."

Zoro ignores him, curling himself between Sanji and the wall beneath the blanket. Chopper glances helplessly at Luffy, finding the captain frowning at their young crewmate.

"Zoro, don't ignore Chopper. Come on, you can sleep with me."

"No." Zoro's response is muffled by Sanji's side. "Wanna stay with Sanji-san."

"No," Luffy says firmly. "You'll get sick."

"I can't," Zoro tells them, peeking out from behind Sanji's sleeping form. "I don't ever get sick, Luffy-san. I'm not allowed."

Luffy's frown deepens.

"N-not allowed?" Chopper can't keep himself from echoing back.

Zoro nods. "Mama says nobody has time to take care of a worthless brat like me, so I don't ever get sick, Chopper-san. So I can stay with Sanji-san, right? _Please._ I'll be extra good."

Chopper's heart stutters and shatters, dread filling his chest. "Zoro," he says softly. "Everybody gets sick. And you're allowed to get sick."

Zoro shakes his head. "Nuh-uh. Mama got _real_ mad when I threw up last time. She said no more food for three whole days." Tears shine in his gray eyes. "You'll let Sanji-san eat, right? He can have my food. I don't care if he throws it up."

"Zoro," Luffy says, crossing over to stand in front of the bed. "Everybody eats on my ship, 'kay? Even if they're sick. But you gotta come sleep with me tonight, cause Sanji doesn't feel good and he'd feel even worse if he got you sick."

"I can't get sick, Luffy-san. _Please_."

"You gotta come sleep with me, Zoro."

Zoro peers down at the sleeping cook, tears still threatening to fall. "He's gonna get better, right?"

"Of course." Luffy rests a hand on Zoro's head. "Chopper's the best doctor in the whole world. He'll have Sanji better in no time."

Hesitantly, Zoro allows Luffy to sweep him from the bed. Chopper smiles at the young boy as they head for the door, even though he has to force himself. Is this why Zoro never wants to go to the infirmary? He can't possibly think it's a waste of Chopper's time. As a doctor it's his job to take care of sick and injured patients. 

"Can-can I come in tomorrow?" Zoro asks. "I can help! I take care of Mama when she gets sick. N' I helped with Daddy too."

"Sure, Zoro. Come in tomorrow when you wake up and you can help."

Zoro beams.

"You're doing really good, Zoro," Chopper says, peering in the mixing bowl.

Zoro pauses in his work to grin at Chopper. True to his word, Zoro had been in the infirmary the next morning, before even Chopper had gotten there. It had taken a moment for Chopper to pull in the image before him. The small boy replacing the wet cooling cloth on Sanji's forehead and pulling off the sweat soaked sheet to get a fresh one from the closet. All with the practiced ease of someone who's done it plenty of times before.

He listens to Chopper's every instruction without fail and works with surprising care around Sanji's sleeping form.

"I take care of Mama when she gets sick," Zoro tells Chopper proudly. 

Chopper forces himself to smile even though he desperately wants to frown. Zoro’s mother told him he wasn’t allowed to get sick and yet expects him to take care of her? What kind of mother does that?

 _Yours would have_ , a small voice whispers.

Maybe she would have. Chopper tries not to think about the herd. They aren’t his family, the crew is. The same crew that played doctor to him time he’d gotten sick. Zoro had been a main factor in that too, if Chopper’s foggy memory was correct. The swordsman had surprisingly soft hands for someone so gruff. Had changed the wet cloth on his forehead, given him a cooling bath, changed sheets, and checked on him every hour along with Robin. All with the ease of someone who’d done it a million times. Then Chopper had assumed that it was from being a patient so many times. Now, he knows better.

“Sanji-san’s awake!” Zoro cheers.

Chopper starts, almost dropping the medicine bowl he's holding, and turns to see that Sanji has indeed woken up. The cook winces at the boy’s loud tone but gives Zoro a soft smile as he sits up. 

“Well, good morning to you too, little marimo,” Sanji says, voice rough and thick as Zoro scrambles up onto the bed to give Sanji a hug. “Not too close, Zoro. I don’t want you to get sick.”

“I can’t!” Zoro tells him happily, nuzzling his head against Sanji’s shoulder. “I’m not allowed.”

Sanji frowns, but rests his cheek against Zoro’s hair, one arm wrapping around the small boy’s shoulders. “Well, you’re allowed to get sick here, okay? If you don’t feel good, you come tell me or Chopper-san.”

No question, barely any surprise. Chopper frowns up at the pair, watching the small boy nuzzle close to Sanji. So, this must not be the first time Zoro has mentioned his mother to the cook. Chopper really shouldn’t be surprised. Even if he’s been playing with him, Luffy, and Usopp for months now, Zoro far prefers Sanji’s company. Meaning, any secrets he holds goes through the cook first.

“Okay.” Zoro grins at him as he pulls away. “I’m gonna go see if Robin-san’s done with your soup. Did you know you get to eat, even if you throw up?”

Sanji’s smile turns tight and he brushes some hair from Zoro’s forehead. “Hai. On this ship, we eat every day, even when we’re sick.”

“That’s really cool! Mama says I’m not allowed for three whole days when I throw up at her house.”

Chopper inches back slightly as he watches the rage flash through Sanji’s eyes. The cook is nothing if not insistent that everyone eats every day. But, the smile remains on his face as he looks down at Zoro. 

“Well, your mama isn’t here, little marimo. So, you don’t get in trouble when you’re sick and you can eat even when you throw up, okay?”

Grinning like a madman, Zoro nods. “Okay! That’s really cool, Sanji-san. I like it here.”

“We like having you here, little marimo.” 

If possible, Zoro’s smile grows wider. 

“Now, you’ve got to promise me that you’ll tell me or Chopper-san if you ever get sick, okay? Promise?”

“Promise! I’m gonna go see Robin-san now. I’ll bring back soup!”

Sanji chuckles. “Yosh.”

Chopper waits until the door slams shut behind Zoro to glance at Sanji. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Sanji puts a hand to his head. “Still got a bit of a headache.”

“Well, your fever’s gone down significantly. But, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“It’s just a stupid cold, Chopper. Nothing to bother you with.”

Chopper glares at the chef. “I’m a _doctor_. I don’t bother you when I tell you I’m hungry, do I?”

“No, but-”

“Then come to me next time. It was really scary to see you pass out like that.” Tears build in Chopper’s eyes. “You’re supposed to tell me when you get sick.”

“Oh, Chopper, don’t cry,” Sanji moans. 

If Sanji and Zoro ever find out that - nine times out of ten - the tears that gather in his eyes are entirely intentional, they’ll kill him. But, it’s so easy to get them to actually listen to him when he cries. The fastest way to ensure that the absolute morons are safe about their healing. So, Chopper lets a few tears leak onto his cheeks.

“Alright, alright.” Sanji flops back onto the pillow with a small cough. “I’m sorry. I’ll come see you next time.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Now, stop crying.”

Sniffling, Chopper wipes his eyes and smiles at Sanji. “You really scared Zoro, you know? He thought you were dying.”

“I see that.” Sanji throws a hand over his eyes. “You didn’t let him sleep in here, did you? He’ll get sick.”

Chopper shakes his head. “He slept with Luffy last night. He wasn’t too happy about it, though.” Frowning, Chopper rocks forward on his hooves, glancing up at Sanji. “Sanji?”

“Hmm?”

“You don’t think. Zoro knows I don’t think he’s a waste of time right? He knows that I’ll always take care of him.”

Sanji pulls his arm away from his face and glances down at Chopper with a furrowed brow. “Of course he knows that. Why would you ask?”

“He told me and Luffy last night that he isn’t allowed to get sick because no one has time to take care of him. But, _our_ Zoro knows that’s not true, right?”

Sanji’s blue eyes soften. “Of course he knows that, Chopper. The idiot is just too stubborn to ask for help, that’s all. He knows you’ll take care of him.”

Chopper wonders if Sanji believes the words because Chopper isn't sure if he believes them. But he nods anyway.

“Careful, Zoro,” Robin t’sks softly from outside the door. “It’s hot, don’t spill it on yourself.”

“I won’t, Robin-san!”

A hand grows out of the door frame, turning the knob and swinging the door open for Zoro as the small boy walks in, bowl of soup in his hands. He grins proudly, Robin smiling softly behind him, and brings the soup to Sanji.

“Robin-san made it for you,” Zoro tells him. “And Chopper-san and I made your medicine!”

“Oh? Well, aren’t you becoming quite the little doctor.” Sanji smiles at him, ruffling his hair as he takes the bowl. 

“He’s done really well,” Chopper says. “So well, I think I might have to steal him from you once a week to help me with my medicines, Sanji."

Sanji chuckles. “Well, I don’t know if I can spare him, Chopper. Zoro’s the biggest help I’ve ever had in my kitchen.”

Zoro glows under the praise. “I can help you both!” he tells them cheerfully. “Then I can be a swordsman, and a cook, and a doctor. Then, I’ll be useful Sanji-san.”

There’s a sadness in Sanji’s eyes as he smiles at the young boy. “You’re already very useful, Zoro. But, you do make one hell of a doctor. I feel better already.”

A rumbling, deep cough reaches Chopper’s ears before he can make it to the infirmary. He freezes, glancing around the deck in search of the source. He planned on mixing more herbs today. Usopp had picked up a mild variation of a flu-like sickness from the last island and Chopper’s sure it will make its way around the crew. So, he plans on making more medicine and reading through the book the local doctor had given him. Better safe than sorry, afterall.

But, the sound of another rumbling, slightly wheezing cough means he has a patient to look into first. The cough sounds suspiciously like Zoro, but it’s far too close. If Zoro’s sick, the swordsman is up in the crows’ nest, trying to hide it from him. This cough sounds like it's coming from inside the infirmary. 

Maybe Sanji. With all the cigarettes their chef smokes, this sickness will do hell to his lungs. 

Sighing and mentally running through the herbs he has to mix, Chopper pushes open the infirmary door. His legs and brain stop working at about the same time.

Roronoa Zoro sits on the infirmary bed, fist pressed against his mouth to try and stifle another cough. Zoro is sick. And willingly sitting in his infirmary.

“Usopp,” Zoro pauses to hack up a lung. “Gave me his stupid fucking flu.” 

His entire body moves with the force of his next cough and Chopper hears the slight wheeze in his breath that is definitely a symptom of this. But, he still can’t make himself move. This must be a dream. The strangest, wildest, most out of place dream he’s ever had.

“What?” Zoro asks once his coughing subsides.

“You. You’re. You came in here all by yourself,” Chopper stutters out.

A scowl crosses Zoro’s face. “I know.” He stifles another cough, still looking displeased. “The brat promised, didn’t he? I’d come to you when I got sick. And I’m not in the business of breaking promises. Even if I am a sniveling little brat when I make them.”

“Don’t say that,” Chopper orders, closing the door behind him. “Little you was really sweet. He wasn’t a brat.”

Zoro rolls his eyes. “He was something.”

Grabbing his stethoscope, Chopper rolls his stool over to the bed, hopping up to be at eye level with Zoro. “We all really like having him around, even if we missed you.”

Another cough racks Zoro’s entire body and he sniffles miserably, breathing through his nose. Chopper presses the stethoscope to Zoro’s chest, listening to the small wheeze in his lungs and sticking a thermometer in the swordsman’s mouth.

“Brat ran his mouth too much.” Zoro’s words come out muffled around the thermometer.

“Don’t talk with that in your mouth,” Chopper tells him. “You’ll mess up the reading. And he wasn’t a brat. And. And. And, you know that I don’t think it’s a waste of time taking care of you, right?” 

Zoro moans. “I knew it. I fucking knew you’d remember that.”

“Don’t talk with the thermometer in your mouth!”

“Then don’t ask me questions when you’re.” Zoro pauses to cough. “Trying to take my temperature.”

Chopper pouts at him, bringing the tears to his eyes. Zoro groans, pulling the thermometer out of his mouth.

“Look, I know, alright? I know that this is your job and that you don’t think taking care of me is a waste of your time. I do know that. I’m here, aren’t I?”

Chopper takes the thermometer from his hand, staring up at him with watery eyes.

“Maybe, I used to,” Zoro admits after a minute. “At first. But, then you chased me down every damn time and dragged me in here. I got it after that.”

“So, why-?”

“Because you make me sit still.” Zoro turns his head away, fist tucked to his mouth again. The coughing lasts another minute before the swordsman sucks in a slightly wheezing breath. “I don’t like to sit still. But, I know you’ll take care of me. No matter what. Now, _please_ , stop crying.”

Chopper wipes the tears from his eyes. Works like a charm. Every time. “You’re going to let me take care of you, right? You’re sick and you promised.”

“This is going to be a fucking thing, isn’t it? You’re never going to forget.”

Grinning, Chopper shoves the thermometer back into his mouth. “Nope!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to bring it back to the present, because Roronoa Zoro is a man of his word. And, remembering his time as a child means remembering any promises he made in that time. Even if it's a promise that he'd rather not have made. I also hardcore headcanon that Chopper fakes tears to get Zoro (and Sanji) to listen to him when he needs to assess injuries. Because, let's all be honest, if anyone can make these boys soft, it's Chopper. Sorry if it seemed a little OOC, Chopper is kind of a hard character to pin down, especially since I have no idea what anything is medically... Ever. 
> 
> But, I hope you all enjoyed. I'll be continuing to update this sporadically as the inspirations and story lines come to be. Because, lets be honest, I think we can all use a little bit of baby Zoro in our lives!
> 
> As always, remember to stay healthy, stay sane, and stay safe out there!


End file.
